C'mon, it's Christmas!
by WonderFire
Summary: A T:SCC story that is entirely AU  alternate universe .  Most of season 2 never happened.  John, Sarah, and Cameron move to Chicago and assume a new identity.  Christmas is right around the corner.  Not a hard-hitting plot story, mostly fluffy xmas fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I claim no ownership of anything in the following story. It all belongs to Fox, so don't sue me.

Author note: I wanted to write a Christmas story fro T:SCC, but unfortunately I on;y came up with the idea a couple days ago, so I don't knw if I'll get it finished by xmas. LOL.

* * *

**-~= C'mon, It's Christmas ! =~-**

**Chapter 1**

"John!" Sarah called to her son.

"What?" he yelled back, kicking his way through the snow. He was regretting making the move to Chicago already. It was probably 70 degrees in LA right now.

"Remember to keep at least 3 feet between the garbage and recycle cans!" She bellowed from the doorstep.

John dragged the wheeled can behind him and thought, _or what? The garbage police will arrest us?_ "Yeah, yeah! I know! Quit nagging!" What was the point of recycling anyway? A lot of good saving a few trees would do when they were all about to be burnt up in a nuclear fire in a few years.

John angrily shoved the can up against the 4 foot high snowbank at the end of the driveway. Suddenly, he noticed his shadows getting really strange, and moving rapidly. He whipped his head around and saw a car skidding at a dangerous angle... heading right for him!

"Oh sh-!" he yelped as he dove out of the way.

Narrowly missing him be mere inches, the car smashed into the garbage can and slammed into the snowbank, covering John in a tidal-wave of snow and trash.

"Mmmpphh," he groaned, the top half of his body buried in snow and his feet sticking straight out in the air.

* * *

Melissa Dayton was knocked a little silly when the airbag in her 1999 Toyota Carolla went off in her face. It's not like in the movies, where a big puffy balloon inflates and you land softly in it during a crash. It's more like your older sister hitting you in the face as hard as she can with a big, heavy couch-cushion. She made a mental note to wear her seatbelt from now on.

Melissa pushed open the car door and stumbled out. Her knee hurt like hell from when it nailed the underside of the dash. She couldn't have been going more than 20 miles per hour when she nailed the snowbank. It made her wonder what it would be like to actually hit another car on the highway or something. Yeah, she would definitely be buckling up from now on. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

By the time she made it around to the front of the car to inspect the damages, two other people had come out of the house to help the boy she'd almost hit out of the snowbank. He seemed to be alright... he wasn't limping or anything.

She turned her attention to her car. The front end was embedded into the snow, but she could still tell the hood was crumpled some. "Oh no! My mom is gonna KILL me!" she cried.

"Not if I do it first," said a very calm, girl's voice.

She turned around, only to see a girl about her age standing there in her pajamas. The girl's hand went to her throat and suddenly she couldn't breath. "Ack... gggck... pphchgk..." _This girl is nuts! And strong as hell!_

"Cameron!" the boy called out. "Let her go!"

A second later, Melissa could continue breathing, but her neck still hurt. Her eyes were spilling out tears, which froze to her cheeks. She finally realized what she'd almost done. She dropped to the ground and cried into her hands. "I'm so sorry! I almost killed him!" she sobbed.

John knelt down beside her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, now. It's okay. Nobody got hurt. My, uh, sister is just a little overbearing sometimes."

Melissa looked up from her hands and finally saw close up the boy she almost ran over. _My god he's cute! _She sniffled and wiped her nose; it felt runnier than it normally would even being out in the cold and crying. Then she noticed that her black leather glove was shiny and wet looking. She pulled off her glove and wiped her finger across her nose again, which put a bright read streak across her finger. _Ohmigod! Blood!_

She couldn't stand the sight of blood. She wanted to scream, but suddenly felt light headed. Even though she was sitting down, she lost her balance and tipped over. Her vision began to fade out, and she overheard the boy say, "Crap. She fainted. Mom, help me carry her inside so she doesn't freeze to death out here."

Her head rolled back and forth as she felt one pair of hands grab her feet, and another pair grab her wrists.

The last thing Melissa heard before she passed out was the boy giving his sister orders. "Cameron! Pull her car out the snowbank and push it into the driveway so it's not blocking the street. See if you can straighten out her hood too."

* * *

Authors note: that's all for now. more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**-~= C'mon, it's Christmas =~-**

**Chapter 2**

Melissa's eyes fluttered open. She was in an unfamiliar room. Her heart started to pound. _Where am I?_ She remembered the crash, the crazy sister, the cute boy, the blood... _woah... ugh... _She was getting dizzy again. _Don't think about the blood._ Then, the next thing she knew, she was in some random living room on a couch. She turned her head a bit and saw the creepy sister standing there, staring at her.

"Um... I..." she mumbled.

The girl... Cameron... Yeah, that was what the cute boy called her. She said, "I fixed your car."

"You what?"

"I smoothed out the wrinkles in the hood and front bumper."

"What? How did you...?"

The boy rushed over to the couch. "She means there was just a little dent in the hood that she popped out with a hammer." He gave Cameron a glare. He turned back to Melissa, "Are you feeling better? Any dizziness?"

"I-I'm better now, I think," she responded. She rubbed her nose, and found that her nostrils were plugged with wads of tissue. Mortified with embarrassment, she quickly covered her nose with her hand. "This is so embarrassing! You must think I'm the worst driver in the world!"

Cameron chimed in from the background, "Maybe not in the world, but definitely in the region."

"Cameron! Shut. Up," John said through gritted teeth. He turned back to Melissa and asked her, "What's your name?"

"M-Melissa. Melissa Dayton," she responded.

"I think I recognize you from school."

"You do?" She was confused. "Are you sure? I don't think I've met you before." _Trust me, I'd remember,_ she almost said.

"I just transferred in yesterday," he said. "I remember seeing you. You were one of the few girls in school that wasn't dressed all slutty. You probably didn't notice me though, since you had your face buried in that 'Twilight' book."

"Oh, huh... well..." she stammered. "The book is way better than the movie. Have you read it? It's about a hot new guy in school that falls in love with the nerdy girl, but he turns out to be-."

"Something more than she bargained for." John interrupted. "Yeah," he grinned at her. "I know how the story goes."

"B-But that kind of stuff never happens in real life though. I mean... the hot new guy never falls for the nerdy, clumsy girl, right?" _Holy shit... did I just say that? _Melissa felt her face get hot as it turned red.

John laughed a little, and smiled at her. "Well, sometimes truth is stranger than fic-."

Cameron interrupted again. "Did you get to the part in the story where the hot new guy's girlfriend slices open the nerdy girl's abdomen and chokes her to death with her own small intestine?"

All the blood ran out of Melissa's face. The butterflies in her stomach suddenly turned into a baby alien trying to punch its way out. Her voice was barely a whisper as she croaked out, "I-I don't know. Maybe in the sequel..." She turned to John and spoke up to her normal voice. "I need to get going. I... my mom is probably worried sick. What time is it?" She checked her watch. "Oh Jesus. She's gonna kill me!"

John glared at Cameron. "Don't you even say it."

John followed Melissa to the door and saw her out. As she walked to her car in the driveway, he called out to her, "Drive safe, Melissa. If you mom doesn't ground you, you owe me a date!" he chuckled. "It's the least you could do for almost killing me!"

_Oh my God! Did he just...? _She bit her lip and grinned as she waived back as she got into her car. She keyed the ignition and put it in reverse. She watched him lean against the pole on his front porch as she backed down the driveway. Her night had gone from mundane, to horrific, to the best night in recent memory, all in the course of an hour or so. She bounced in her seat and squealed to herself. She couldn't wait to text her friend Sharon and tell her.

_Oh hell. Why wait?_ She reached into her purse on the passenger seat and fumbled around looking for her iPhone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flashing amber light on a large vehicle approaching. Instinctively, she slammed on her brakes, and the car's wheels locked up on the slick driveway. The car only skidded a foot, but it seemed to keep going and going. Melissa gripped the steering wheel, and shut her eyes, waiting for the passing snow plow to slice her car in half with its giant guillotine blade.

When the plow passed harmlessly by, she took a deep breath and sighed. She released her death-grip on the steering wheel, reached behind her shoulder, and pulled out her seatbelt. "OK. No more texting while driving. This time I mean it," she said to herself.

John stood on the front porch and watched in shock as Cameron stepped up behind him. Without turning to her, he said, "Damn, that was a close call."

Cameron tilted her head. "Yes. Damn."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm making Cameron out to be kind of an evil bi#(h, but despite being a Terminator, she's not all bad. Maybe bad_ass_, but not bad. :D So don't worry, she'll eventually get a chance to show she has a heart (or would that be a synthetic blood pump? LOL).


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Time for a Cameron-chapter! :D I like to jump around from character to character and tell the story form different perspectives. Sort of like in "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today."

Oh, and there is some cursing in this chapter, but I felt it was appropriate. And one of them is a shoutout to the original terminator movie (a.k.a. the greatest story ever told!)

* * *

**-~= C'mon, it's Christmas =~-**

**Chapter 3**

Cameron sat by herself at a table in the lunchroom, waiting for John to go through the lunch line and come sit with her. She set a perfectly folded brown paper bag on the table and opened it. She withdrew a can of tuna. A note was in the bag. She unfolded it and read it.

_I know you don't actually need to eat,_

_But pretend to eat this anyway._

_The other kids will think you're anorexic_

_Or something if you never eat._

_-Sarah_

Cameron turned the can over and looked at the expiration date: _MAR 12, 2003._ She crinkled her nose in disgust. She'd have to turn off her taste receptors to eat this. She pushed her finger through the top of the can, and peeled the metal lid back. A passing boy saw her ripping the can open with her bare hands and stopped to stare.

Realizing she'd just done something to attract unwanted attention, she weighed her optional responses:

HELLO

GOODBYE

STOP STARING AT ME

I REALLY LOVE TUNA

FUCK YOU ASSHOLE

GO AWAY

She decided to combine several of them. The boy backed away slowly and never bothered her again.

She began pulling clumps of rotten tuna out of the can and eating them. Several other kids gave her weird looks as they passed by. This was the last time she'd let Sarah pack her lunch. It would be better to accompany John through the lunch-line anyway, incase there is trouble. She threw the can of tuna back into the paper bag, balled it up, and threw it in a calculated arc across the lunchroom to the garbage 50 feet away. Her aim was slightly off. Instead of falling directly into the center of the garbage can, it struck the head of a senior wearing a letter jacket sitting at a table near the can. She would have to adjust her arm pistons later that night.

She ignored the yelp and resulting commotion that came from the other side of the lunchroom and watched the lunch line again. John was finally through, and heading to her table. She smiled at him and raised her hand. As he approached, she saw that someone was walking directly behind him. It was that girl from the other night! Melissa Dayton. She was smiling and joking with John, who was in turn grinning and flirting. This was unacceptable.

John and Melissa sat down next to each other at Cameron's table. "Hey Cameron, you remember Mel from last night, right?"

_Mel? He already had a nickname for her? _"I never forget. Though I am surprised she hasn't killed herself with her car yet."

Melissa's face turned red and she looked down at her tray. She fidgeted with a french-fry and said, "I'm still so embarrassed about that. Normally I'm a good driver, I swear. It's just...we got all this snow, and I've never driven in snow before, and..."

"It's all right," John comforted. "We all make mistakes."

Melissa smiled as John looked into her eyes. They held each other's gaze for a much longer time than was necessary. However, their stare was broken when a large man approached then from behind. "Hey!" he shouted. It was the same guy she'd hit with her tuna can.

"Which one of you little sophomore PUNKS just hit me with this?" He held up a dripping brown ball of paper.

"Hey, don't look at me," John said. "I just sat down."

The big guy turned to Cameron and said, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Cameron considered lying, but she thought that telling him the truth would end the mystery, and he would leave sooner. "Yes, I did it. You can leave now."

The big guy angrily picked up Melissa's slushy and threw it in Cameron's face. "You're lucky you're a girl, or I'd kick your sorry ass!"

Cameron sat there, unmoving with cold red slush falling off her head in small clumps. Her urge to kill was rising, but killing him would cause legal problems, and they would have to move again. John would be mad at her.

"Hey!" John yelled. He stood up and faced the varsity football player. "What the hell do you think you're doing, douchebag?"

"Suck it, new kid." He shoved John.

John regained his balance and attacked him. The other guy may have had 70 pounds on John, but John had an entire childhood of military hand-to-hand combat training. Seconds later the bigger kid was on the ground, face down, whimpering as John twisted his arm behind his back. "Now, say you're sorry to my sister." When there was no response, John twisted harder and shouted, "Say it!"

"Ooow! I'm Sorry! Stop it! Ooow!"

John let go and stood up. Cameron smiled faintly at John. _He cares about me,_ she thought. Before she could thank him, Melissa stood up with her hand over her mouth in shock. Her eyes were wide and she hugged John with excitement. "Oh my God, John! That was awesome! Holy crap! You went all Chuck Norris on his ass!"

Cameron's minute smile faded when she saw John hug Melissa back. She would have to research this "Chuck Norris" later on the internet. He sounded impressive. Perhaps if she acted like Chuck Norris, John would become giddy and hug her.

* * *

Author's note:

So much for getting this story done by Christmas... maybe I meant Christmas-2011, hehe.


End file.
